


Need for Speed (Dating)

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets roped into speed dating and finds what he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need for Speed (Dating)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatworldinverted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/gifts).



> For the lovely [thatworldinverted](http://thatworldinverted.tumblr.com) as a very late Christmas present. Love you so much, bb! i tried to write a meet cute or something and it ended up dirty... sorry.
> 
> Thanks to [eeyore9990](http://eeyore9990.tumblr.com) for the beta! Mwah!

Derek didn’t know how he’d even ended up here; Cora was always twisting his arm about something and damn it all, she was successful most of the time with whatever dumb plan she had for him. Derek hitched his leather jacket up a little further around his throat, keeping his scent close to him. He didn’t like feeling so slutty and _out there_ , dangling himself like a piece of raw meat for omegas to drool over. This speed dating thing was the absolute _worst_ shenanigan Cora had roped him into so far. He didn’t know it would be so much scenting. And such little talking.

The bell rang out in a cheerful jingle, and Derek felt like even more of a jerk as the omega in front of him got up with a sigh, clearly not getting anything out of him. It didn’t feel right that the alphas got to sit around like they were the high and mighty ones while the omegas were the ones to shift around for their pleasure.

There was a scraping of a chair on wood — grating — and a throat clearing and then coughing — pleasant — while Derek fought not to grimace. The smell, though. Something about it drew his eyes from where they had been staring at his fingernails up to see the omega who was seated before him, jiggling his leg with obvious nerves and bouncing up and down slightly in his seat.

“Look, I know we’re supposed to like, smell each other first and stuff, because why even bother otherwise, but that seems totally caveman so…” The omega stuck his hand out, and Derek sucked in his lip, the kid’s scent pushed towards him with the small movement. He gingerly took the hand, trying to act like a normal person and not some weirdo secret sniffer, gripping a little tighter and giving the hand a shake. “Right, so. Stiles.”

Derek blinked twice. “Come again?”

“Stiles.” The omega drew his hand back, then pointed between the two of them, ending at his own chest. Derek noticed he was wearing a purple, plaid shirt with a comic book t-shirt beneath it. Maybe it was all the pheromones but Derek felt like he couldn’t even think clearly.

“That’s my name,” Stiles said, looking at Derek like he was an idiot before breaking into the widest smile Derek had ever seen. “And you are?”

“Derek,” Derek grunted out, wondering if he was in fact a cave man.

“So, Derek. You come here often?”

Derek blinked again, his tongue heavy in his mouth.

“Aw come on, bro, give me props for trying.”

Derek had to laugh slightly, feeling a bit manic. “I’m sorry. It’s just… your smell.”

Stiles’ nose bunched up, his face scrunching into an adorable look of consternation. “Oh, sorry, dude. I’ve been told I’m not made of roses or puppy dog tails or whatever. I mean, I know when you find your mate all that’s not supposed to matter and it’s supposed to be like magic love potion number nine or whatever, but like…” He took in a breath, his smile obviously covering his pain of rejection. “I’ll quit talking now. The bell should be ringing so…”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Derek said quietly, reaching forward and grabbing Stiles’ drumming fingers before bringing them up to his mouth. He couldn’t quite help himself from taking a long sniff, bringing the hand to his cheek and rubbing it against him, the animal urge to mark suddenly welling up inside.

“Dude,” Stiles said, his jaw dropping. It took all of two seconds before he was standing up and clamboring over the table, practically in Derek’s lap as he buried his face right beneath Derek’s ear and took a huge sniff.

Derek had never really envisioned this moment being preceded by the word ‘dude’, but he wasn’t about to argue as the omega wriggled around in his arms for a moment, nuzzling their cheeks together and then pulling back with a pink face, standing up and brushing off his clothes.

“Are you, um, doing anything later?” Derek said lamely, fingering his cheek and neck where he still felt warm from Stiles’ scent-marking.

“Wide open, baby,” Stiles said with a smirk, and the slight double-entendre made Derek’s cheeks flush with heat. Stiles pulled Derek up by the hand, holding on tight and giving him a tug so they could walk towards the door while the rest of the alphas and omegas looked on in jealousy.

They made it as far as the corner before Derek pushed the omega up against the wall, rubbing his entire body against him and brushing his lips at his pulse point. He needed to have his scent all over the omega _right now_ , and he wasn’t even sure he could wait until they were in the privacy of his own apartment. In fact, there was an alleyway right there that looked sufficiently dark and vacant, and Derek dragged Stiles over by the collar, his alpha instincts making him rougher than normal.

“Do you submit to mating?” Derek asked, the ancient formal text feeling funny on his tongue. 

“Yes, alpha,” Stiles said immediately, and Derek felt his eyes roll back in his head and his cock stiffen at the same time. A scent match was like a drug, and Derek had never tripped like this before; it was like everything was split into a thousand colors and he couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough.

Stiles easily kneeled down before him, pulling at Derek’s pants like he was pleased to be doing this, and licking his lips with his pink tongue. Derek only had a second to appreciate their fullness before his cock was pushing past them, Stiles slurping with gusto, his hands moving down to cup at Derek’s balls lightly. He felt hot all over, unable to keep from fisting his hands in Stiles’ hair, claiming him, his _omega_.

It was over too quickly, Stiles’ lips just the right amount of suction, his hands the perfect heat, his tongue soft and clever. And his scent, _fuck_ , his scent was maddening. Derek jerked back on Stiles’ hair, letting his come spurt out onto the omega’s face, dripping across his nose and cheek and down over his parted lips. 

Stiles breathed heavily, smiling, and making sure to hold Derek’s eyes as he licked his lips deliberately.

“Want to fuck me, _alpha_?” Stiles said, almost like a taunt. The omega knew exactly what he was doing, just how to rile Derek up enough to get his claws aching to snick out. Derek really didn’t care, though, because Stiles was just as bound as he was, and Derek would be pleased as pie to figure out how to make his new omega come so many times he cried. In fact, that sounded fantastic.

Derek grabbed Stiles by the nape, squeezing tightly as he gingerly zipped himself up with the other hand. “Yes,” he said, because he knew he wouldn’t ever out-wordplay Stiles. “You slick?”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded, spreading his legs slightly, knees still in the dirt. Derek would have to be sure to shower the omega as soon as he got home. Didn’t want him getting dirt all over Derek’s 1000-thread count sheets.

“Good,” Derek said easily, letting go of his light grip on Stiles’ neck and helping him up. “You can show me in the car.”

“Yes, alpha,” Stiles purred, and Derek herded him along quickly, the two minute walk not short enough at all. 

Two hours later, as he played with his omega’s sloppy hole and kissed his blissed out face, Derek supposed Cora did have a few good ideas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still around on tumblr at [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
